


I've never done anything like this before

by claveldelaire



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: An alternative ending to S01E08.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	I've never done anything like this before

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> I hope you still can enjoy it.

"I'm gonna tell you something," states Eve. "Sit down," she commands, not sounding as convincing as she would have liked.

Villanelle rolls her eyes but she sits over her own coat which is lying on a puff.

Eve lowers the gun she has in her hand and takes a seat in the bed, in front of her.

They look into each other eyes for what seems to be an hour until Eve finally sighs and decides to start speaking:

"I think about you all the time," she lets out in a rush and it comes out like a plead. Villanelle has her arms crossed over her chest and raises her eyebrows. "I think about what you're wearing," Eve continues, "and what you're doing and who you're doing it with," and she can see the assassin's face softening with each of her words so she keeps going. "I think about what friends you have. I think about what you eat before you work and what shampoo you use and what happened in your family." Eve makes a short pause and Villanelle is still listening to her, now with her elbows supported on her knees, leaning towards her. "I think about your eyes and your mouth and what you feel when you kill someone. I think about what you have for breakfast. I just... want to know everything."

Villanelle's eyes are bright and her expression is impossibly soft.

"I think about you too," she says, her voice is flat. "I mean, I masturbate about you a lot," she clarifies.

Okay.

Eve is taken aback by that.

"Okay, that..."

"Too much?" Villanelle interrupts her.

Maybe she did it too but she doesn't feel confident enough to confess that to the girl in front of her.

"No, it's just I wasn't expecting that," Eve explains herself.

Villanelle lets out a muffled laugh and then looks around to the messy apartment.

"So you trash my apartment because you like me so much?"

"I... I know it's not conventional," Eve finds herself trying to justify her behaviour once again. She came here decided to kill her and now all her rage went down the toilet when she saw her bruised face and her expression of exhaustion. "What do you want? Honestly. Don't be a dick," she ends asking Villanelle. Apparently, she genuinely cares about this sycopath now.

Villanelle frowns and shakes her head in confusion.

Eve tilts her head to encourage her to speak.

"Normal stuff," she finally says as it were obvious. "A nice life. Cool flat. Fun job." And just when Eve thinks Villanelle's face can't go any softer, she does a thing with her eyebrows that have Eve wanting to close the small distance between then and hug her forever. "Someone to watch movies with."

Eve feels guilty now. After all, Villanelle is just what the world made of her. She drops her upper body on the bed.

"God, I'm tired," she says, looking at the peeling ceiling. She hears Villanelle moving still in front of her and she moves her hand slightly to the right on the bed, just to be sure the gun is still within her reach. "Aren't you tired?" she asks.

"A little, yeah," answers Villanelle in a small voice and Eve can notice she's standing up in front of her.

Eve hears how the other woman takes two steps towards her and her heart is racing in her chest now.

And then, a loud thud on the floor. Eve doesn't have time to sit up when she feels Villanelle between her parted legs, sitting on the floor. She's paralyzed with the closeness. She waits patiently for the girl's next move.

Villanelle rests her head on Eve's leg and that's it. Eve sits up and straights her back.

"You found me," says Villanelle, softly, completely surrendered at her feet but facing the other side of the room so Eve can't see her face.

"Yes," answers Eve, still doubtful of what she's allowed to do without startling the other.

"Well done," says Villanelle, and her tone is still low. She curls her arm around Eve's calf.

"Thank you."

"Are you gonna kill me?" asks Villanelle, absently playing with a loose thread of Eve's trouser.

Eve sinks her hand on the girl's hair. She sighs.

"No, I'm not," she states.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Eve assures her while caressing her scalp.

"Would you stay for a bit?" Villanelle asks tentatively.

"Sure."

Eve's hand travels down to the nape of Villanelle's neck and caresses her with her thumb. She doesn't hear any sobs but feels a wet spot near her knee.

They stay like that in comfortable silence for a while.

"It was a sweater attached to a shirt, you know?" says Eve to break the ice.

It takes a minute to Villanelle to get what Eve's just said and when she gets it, she snorts and squeezes Eve's ankle.

Eve could stay like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it: THANK YOU
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as claveldelaire
> 
> Did you like it? Please consider leaving a comment before yo go go.


End file.
